Cordelia Alister
Basic Info Full Name: '''Cordelia Alister '''Nick name: '''Cor - Cora '''Apparent Age: '''Teens '''True Age: '''17 '''Sex: '''Female '''Meaning of Name: '''Heart; Daughter of the Sea '''Birthplace: '''Isonao District '''Current Residence: '''Isonao (Alister Manor) '''Lives With: '''Her father; House Staff '''Known Faction: '''N/A '''Supported District: '''Isonao '''Family Relations: '''She is close to her Father, but that's because he's the only family she has left. '''Species: '''Nure-Onna '''Class: '''TBA '''Relationship status: '''Single '''Sexuality: '''Fluctuating/Evolving '''General Description Height: '5'4" '''Build: '''Slender with minimal curves. '''Eyes: '''Cocoa brown | Second Form: Crimson '''Skin Tone: '''Warm ivory toned | Second Form: Deathly pale. '''Dress Style: '''Varies from classy black, business casual, private school gear, and absolutely lazy.. '''Hair Color: ' 'Galaxy' It's mostly an ombre of blues and purples. | Second Form: Jet black; Either way her hair always seems to be wet. 'Hair Style: ' It hangs just past her shoulders, all one length, and thick as a forest. | Second Form: It reaches her hips. '''Scars: '''None '''Personality and Interests Overall Personality: '''Though she keeps a fairly professional outlook about herself, she is quite nice. At times she feels uncomfortable knowing that her Father has his people always around her, always watching her. What is privacy? She'll say. When you get down to it she's just a sweet girl who might be a bit more naive than she should be. This doesn't mean she isn't intelligent. She's gotten the best education Isonao has to offer. Even now she is elbow deep in studies of some form. She is quiet and secluded with an odd, at times dry, sense of humor. '''Mental State: '''Exceedingly stable. '''Activities/Hobbies/Pastimes: '''TBA '''Interests: '''Current events, light politics, and how-to weaponize anything. '''Fears: '''Fire, being alone, (more TBA) '''Likes: '''Sweet things, coffee, and music. '''Dislikes: '''Being followed, being left out, being woken up. '''Abilities And Weaknesses Powers/Abilities -Invisibility Awareness: The ability to detect invisibility. She can automatically detect cloaked/invisible targets and tell where they are. -Prehensile Tail: The power to have a tail that can be used as an extra limb. Coras true form has prehensile tail adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. Fully prehensile tails can be used to hold and manipulate objects, and in particular to aid arboreal creatures in finding and eating food in the trees. -Stealth Tactics: The ability to possess extraordinarily expertise in stealth. For Cora; This comes natural to her species. She possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Her abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined she may appear as mere illusion to those who have been lucky to spot the her. She and her species are naturally born with this ability, and can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. -Dermal Armor: The power to have innate physical armor for protection. When in her true form, it is more apparent than when she is in her mortal form. With enough force the scale-like armor may be broken to cause her true damage. Mostly, however; when in her mortal form these scales are nearly invisible until one is close enough to really notice. They still serve the same purpose of protection to her. -Enhanced Agility, Smell, and Strength: All a part of her species; The Nure-Onna are fast creatures on land or in water who can smell for miles and posses incredible strength within their tails. They are only able to use their enhanced smell in their human form; For Cora, this means until she has revealed her true form, she is at the disadvantage. -Constriction/Climbing: The power to squeeze/constrict victim; Also, the power to climb effortlessly over/on steep and narrow surfaces or plains. Needless to say this too is due to her species alone. Nure-Onna are constrictors, as well as incredible climbers. -Elastic Jaws: The ability to open one's mouth inhumanly wide. Like any snake, a Nure-Onnas jaws are incredibly flexible and can be unhinged with ease, enabling them to open their mouths incredibly wide. There is a limitation to this, like most things; If this is done improperly, jaws may still be dislocated. -Body Shedding: The ability to shed one's body or skin like a snake. This is because she is a snake of sorts. Cora is capable of shedding her body or skin and emerging with a new body, even after dismemberment. Unfortunately shedding her skin takes time to perform in combat. It is horribly painful, and this will leave her vulnerable to injury and illness. -Seismic Sense: The power to sense and perceive vibrations in the earth. Sadly for Cora, she is only capable of this ability when in her true form. Her mortal form comes with limitations of its own, this being one of them. Weaknesses: ''' Deoxygenation The removal oxygen from one’s surrounding environment. Beheading: The best way to kill a Nure-Onna or any snake creature. Sensory Overload: Extremely strong scents in-particular will easily be too much for her in either form. This can quickly leave her confused should she be reliant on her sense of smell to guide her or even leave her overwhelmed. Crushing: While her tail posses enough strength to help in the instance that she might be crushed, her human form does not have such power. '''Background Mother: '''Rhene Alister '''Father: '''Cyneward Alister '''Children: '''N/A '''Siblings: '''TBA '''Other Family members: '''TBA '''History TBA